kien_thucfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
So sánh
thumb So sánh (Comparison) là so sánh đối tượng này với 1 hoặc nhiều đối tượng khác nhau theo 3 cách: so sánh bằng, so sánh hơn, so sánh nhất. SO SÁNH NGANG BẰNG (Equal degree) ;1. Bằng nhau (+) :S1 + V1 + as + Adj/Adv + as + S2 + (Aux) ;2. Không bằng nhau (-) :S1 + V1-not + "as"/so + Adj/Adv + as + S2 + (Aux) SO SÁNH HƠN (Comparative), SO SÁNH NHẤT (Superlative) thumb So sánh hơn là so sánh giữa 2 người hoặc 2 vật. So sánh nhất là so sánh giữa 3 người hoặc 3 vật trở lên. THAN có thể bỏ đi nếu đối tượng không được đề cập đến. Quy tắc thêm ER sau tính từ (Áp dụng như quy tắc thêm ED): * Hầu hết các tính từ ngắn đều thêm "er" đằng sau. ● small → small'er', fast → fast'er'... * Nếu tính từ kết thúc bằng "e" → thêm "r" đằng sau ● nice → nice'r', large → large'r'... * Nếu tính từ kết thúc bằng "1 phụ âm", trước nó là "1 nguyên âm" → nhân đôi phụ âm cuối + ER ● big → big'ger', fat → fat'ter', wet → wet'ter', thin → thin'ner'... * Tính từ kết thúc bằng "y" → chuyển "y" thành "i" + ER. ● easy → eas'ier', lucky → luck'ier'... * Một số từ không thể đổi được: ● right → right, wrong → wrong, true → teue, fun → fun Quy tắc thêm EST sau tính từ (Tương tự như quy tắc thêm ER) :● right, wrong, true, fun → most + right, wrong, true, fun thumb Một số tính từ bất quy tắc: (Adj → Comparative → Superlative) *good/well → better → the best *bad/badly → worse → the worst *many/much → more → the most *little → less → the least *old → older/elder → the oldest (người già, đồ cũ)/the eldest (thứ bậc trong gia đình) *far → farther/further → the farthest (khoảng cách)/the furthest (cao hơn, sâu hơn, chi tiết hơn) *late → later → the last (cuối cùng)/the lastest (cập nhật mới nhất) MỘT VÀI SO SÁNH KHÁC ;1. So sánh đa bội S1 + V1 + số lần (twice, 3 times...) + as + Adj/Adv hoặc many/much - N + S2 + (Aux) ;2. The same (giống nhau) S + V + the same + N + N + as + N/pronoun ;3. Like và Alike ;a. Like ; +) Like (v): thích >< dislike: không thích S + like(s)/dislike(s) + N/Ving ; +) Like (prep.): giống như >< Unlike: không giống như Like/Unlike + N/pronoun, S + V ;b. Alike (adj): giống nhau :S1 and S2 are/look alike ;4. So sánh khác nhau S1 + be different from + N/pronoun differ(s) from ;5. Less và The least ;a. Less :S + V + less + Adj/N ;b. The least :S + V + the least + Adj/N ;6. Trạng từ trong so sánh ;a. So sánh hơn S + V + much/far/a lot + Comparative (Nhiều) + a little/a bit/slightly + Comparative (một chút, một ít) ;b. So sánh nhất S + V + BY FAR + The + Superlative (nhiều, hơn hẳn) SO SÁNH KÉP (Double comparision) Với dạng so sánh kép (càng ... càng), chúng ta có thể vận dụng các cấu trúc sau ;Trong câu đơn ;1. Tính từ ngắn ●'S + V + Adj-ER and Adj-ER' ;2. Tính từ dài ●'S + V + more and more Adj/Adv' ;Trong câu ghép ;1. Tính từ ngắn The Adj/Adv - ER + S1 + V1, the Adj/Adv - ER + S2 + V2 ;2. Tính từ dài The more Adj/Adv + S1 + V1, the more Adj/Adv + S2 + V2 ;3. Danh từ ●'The more N + S + V' :4. Động từ ●'The more + S1 + V1, the more + S2 + V2' ;5. Dạng rút gọn *The sooner, the better *The more crowded, the happier *The more, the better Thể_loại:Tiếng Anh